User talk:Marina Moreau
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 19:09, January 7, 2013 Welcome from me too Hello, Marina. Our Western Europe page has dozens of other pages linking to it. Its political overtones refer to a very small portion of the history of the place. People who see the term being used deserve to be able to read about it without having to dig out fragments of its meaning from a Europe page. So I've undone your "redirection" edit; for people not interested in reviving bad memories who somehow reach that page, there is a direct link to the Europe page and to Category:Europe and I've added a little text to explain the geographic meaning and to refer to more recent meanings. I hope you can carry on being a nice person and contributing information about people and places here on Familypedia. We need more from residents of Europe. You would be welcome to add your Liberapedia essays as a blog here or as a comment on the talk page of a page such as "Europe" or "Western Europe". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Using the term Western Europe is a faux pas recently, and has nothing to to with geography, but with the Western Bloc (the term is being confused), hence I deleted the page. I will not participate in Familypedia, unless it will be more objective. --Marina Moreau (talk) 19:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :You are the one refusing to be objective. Being objective does not include deleting what you do not like. "Western Europe" existed, and was spoken of, centuries before the Western Bloc was formed. It has EVERYTHING to do with geography. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, let's create an article about geographical western Europe, then - from geographical centre of Europe - Lithuania to Iceland. But then we need other regions, too - central Europe, northern Europe, southern Europe... --Marina Moreau (talk) 07:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :We already had one for Central. Now we have all of the others, and the Western is from Wikipedia too. Wikipedia has pretty strict standards of objectivity, so you should be content with those. If not, I suggest you try to change the Wikipedia articles; but it would be easier to put your thoughts on the talk pages here. Now can we see some of your family history being written up for the benefit of your relatives and the wider community? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC):::Well, it often isn't. Western Europe (with a miniscule letter, since it is a geographic term) is often confused with Western Bloc, or Western Europe (with a capital letter; a short proper name for Western European Union, now defunct, also Cold War-related). Wikipedia is no different.. If Wikipedia would be objective, European Map would look like that, with its midpoint where it should be - in Lithuania. Marina Moreau (talk) 14:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC)